warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JFSoul/Top 10 Squad Play Meta Bots (Beacon Rush)
Hello everyone. I am a Moderator in the WR subreddit, so I'm cross-posting a thread that I found very useful. The original author in the subreddit is SDFMarcos with some very light editing by me. Everyone has been playing around the new Pantheon bots, and seeing where they fit in the meta. They are still new and not everyone has had a chance yet to see their full potential, as well as its weaknesses. That is why they are not in this month's meta list. More time is needed to sort them out. That being said, last month saw a great deal of diversity in a long time. This month, that trend continues, with more and more pilots slowly replacing their older bots and weapons. Hellburner. This bot retains its proud status of being the alpha bot. Heck, even with the instant lock-down weapons, this bot still proved too great to ignore. Striders with lock-down weapons were chipping away at its throne but smart Champion pilots simply equipped Halo/Glory to counter them. Now that lock-downs are back to what they should be (e.g. 36% chance if all of the Halo's particles hit), this bot is even deadlier. There was a slight nerf this morning where using its Overload ability could no longer become repairable, but that was well justified and prevented abuse. It did not affect the once amusing troll bot. Recommended loadouts (in order): Ecu/Ancile, Halo/Ember, Halo, Glory It is recommended for squads to mix and match if everyone is running a Hellburner. Pilots need a way to counter an ensuing bloodbath for centre beacons, and Halos are a good way to do that. A well timed route is also critical as to minimize wasted movements on the trek to its destination. 2) Strider. Despite the lock-down fixes, the Strider unquestionably belongs in the top 2. In short maps, such as Valley, it will be able to reach centre before a Hellburner could even be close to it. It allows a pilot's team to set up defenses while the Strider starts taking potshots, even destroying opposing Hellburners from a safe distance. These bots may be fragile but it is absolutely lethal with the right supporting loadouts. Recommended loadouts (in order): 2xHalo/Ember, 2xShredder/Ember, 2xGust/Exodus Lock-down weapons are still the key to stopping an opposing team from reaching the critical beacons. When it works, it allows a pilot's squad to spawn there to take out any immediate threats. The Gust/Exodus combo is especially lethal at shredding the Ancile, followed by the sweet sound of rocket fire. Locking them down with Halos or Shredders allows a pilot's Ember to BBQ another bot easily. 3) Mender. This is quite possibly one of the most versatile bots in the game today. Its loadouts allows it to brawl when under pressure or provide suppressing fire from a distance. When used correctly, it is an absolute game changer, and worth every investment. I have not heard a pilot ever say that they were disappointed by this bot. This is the ultimate team oriented bot that Pixonic has wanted. Recommended loadouts (in order): 2xHalo/Corona, 2xShredder/Pulsar, 2xSpark/Scourge, 2xGust/Storm When all things seem hopeless, a ray of light shines through - it is able to turn the tides of battle. When approaching brawling distances, pilots must exercise cover and patience. Forcing an opposing player to use their ability is key to winning those small engagements. However, despite its tankiness and self repairing ability, it does not do well out in the open by itself. 4) Pursuer. Still a popular opener to accompany Striders and Hellburners, it is still just as deadly at hunting its prey when it is not being used for openers. Did you also know that it could even be used to tear apart the Pantheon bots? Just hit your ability and use your speed boost to go inside its invincibility shield - easy Ag and a great way to help the team! Recommended loadouts (in order): 1-2xHalo/Gust, 1-2xShredder/Gust, 3xGust, 3xSpark Pilots must be cautioned, however, that even in stealth, it is still quite fragile. It could be hit from a Spectre's side weapons, as well as be hit from splash, and other smaller bots (e.g. Mender). That said, a skilled pilot should hopefully be able to use its speed boost to dodge as many of the incoming fire as possible. 5) Mercury. The once Spectre killer is now a well rounded, versatile bot able to be used in defending or erasing threats from a beacon. With its Helldive ability, it could certainly be as dangerous as those pesky Hellburners when used correctly. Note that when locked down, it will be unable to use its ability, and is essentially a death knell for this bot. Recommended loadouts (in order): 2xHalo/Ember or Exodus, 2xShredder/Ember or Exodus Halo or any rooting weapon is mandatory in order to make this bot work and to win your engagements 100% of the time. It is all about synergy here, and rooting an enemy will make your Helldive all that much more impactful. When pursuing a prey, it is important to note not to let your enemy know what you are approaching as. If they know you are coming, of course they will scamper and avoid your Helldive as much as possible. That is why rooting weapons are such a necessity. 6) Bulwark. A literal walking tank capable of brawling and supporting fire. The buff to its speed, and Aegis/physical shields, has helped this bot become relevant. When used for support, it often takes multiple volleys from the opposing team to destroy it, thus allowing a pilot's squad to fortify positions or advance to other beacons. It also excels at defending a beacon when played correctly (e.g. not being overly aggressive and timing the Aegis/physical shields). Recommended loadouts (in order): 2xAvenger, 2xDragoon, 2xEmber, 2xRedeemer Although the midrange Dragoon is the most popular, this pilot prefers to use the bot's tankiness to provide support and push for beacons; otherwise, its most unique feature is held up by camping. It is not recommended not to be too close to the brawling range of an Orkan. It is the Bulkwar's literal worst enemy. 7) Falcon. Its ability to negate 2/3rds of an enemy's salvo is perhaps what makes this bot so deadly. In the same token as the Bulwark, it also excels at providing support, defending, and pushing for beacons. Note that despite its feature of reducing incoming fire, its main Fangs Out ability should seldom be used. It paints a 'Please Shoot Me' sign broadcasted throughout the map, allowing a pilot's enemies to approach it with vigour. Recommended loadouts (in order): Avenger/2xExodus, 3xDragoon, 2xEmber/Exodus, 3xEmber What makes this bot a lot of fun to pilot is being able to open up new and exciting firing lanes that are not possible with a Fury. Further, any fire directed to the Falcon are damage that a pilot's team will not take. It takes a concentrated effort from the enemy to take down this beast. 8) Inquisitor. The big poppa drops down to the eight spot mostly because of its faster, more nimbler counterparts. That is not to say that this beast has fallen out of favour - heavens no. Boasting a bigger health pool out of its stealth comrades, as well as a heavy hardpoint, this bad boy is here to stay. It is helped immensely with the update 4.3 buff to heavy weapons while maintaining its 5s stealth duration. This means that you are going to be able to play a bit more risky and survive longer, and that is what makes this bot dangerous. Recommended loadouts (in order): 2xOrkans/Exodus, 2xTaran/Ember, 2xCorona/Glory, 2xTaran/Redeemer The combination of lock-down weapons have certainly helped the bot become deadlier at close range. However, for maximum destruction, it is recommended to utilize weapons that provide more burst upfront, such as the Orkans. This bot excels at erasing a bot and walking away like a boss off to engage another enemy. 9) Spectre. Rumours of the Spectre's death have been greatly exaggerated. It is still quite a capable brawler that must be respected. It is capable of erasing a bot from history very quickly when underestimated. Its main drawbacks are the lack of stealth protection after a Descend, as well a hit to its base speed. It must be piloted even more carefully than before where it was able to punish every single mistake a pilot made. Recommended loadouts (in order): 4xOrkans, 4xTarans, 4xTulumbas, 4xWasps Despite being dethroned of the King of WR, the Spectre is still an immediate threat to the battlefield. When paired up with other Descend bots, it is able to make short work of a team not paying attention to their surroundings. The Tulumbas is still a staple of the midrange, with the Wasps now making its way into the meta. Without the protection of an Ancile or physical shield, it is able to quickly destroy a bot. If the enemy is able to escape, the stacked Corrosion damage will chip away at its remaining health. The Tarans and Orkans are still a staple meta weapon when used for brawling. 10) Fury. The grandfather of all heavy bots makes a triumphant return to the meta. It is likely the best support bot as it stands today, despite seemingly being made of paper mache and lacking an ability. It is quite a luxury to have, especially in the longer maps, such as Yamantau and Canyon when equipped properly for the scenario. It is not recommended to brawl with this bot. Recommended loadouts (in order): 3xDragoon, 3xFlux, 3xTrident The Fury Dragoon is certainly one of the most popular loadouts, and for good reason. At level 12, Mk. II, it is able to dish out an unboosted burst damage of 157,500 from the safety of 600 meters. That is more than enough to put a serious hurt on would be approachers. The Flux is also another popular loadout, as it is able to deal a burst of 96,480 from 1,100 meters. The Trident is also quickly becoming part of the meta as the buff to its speed, as well as the reload mechanics, has made this build cheap and reliable. This weapon was once the king, then became a joke with the introduction of the midrange energy meta, and is now once again usable. With the proposed module changes in 4.6, I fear that balance would be once again thrown out the window. It may make the new bots impossible to beat and even more overpowered. For instance, an Ares equipped with the Quantum Radar module will allow it to annihilate a stealthed Inquisitor and blown out from the sky. It will instantly make every single Descend bot obsolete. If it is implemented poorly, next year's Top 10 list will look something like this: Ares, Hades, Nemesis. If they are implemented, perhaps having longer cooldowns (1 minute at minimum) and a limit of twice per game would be a decent start. Anyhow, I hope you have enjoyed reading this! And I hope to see you around the battlefield! Let me know if you have any questions. Cheers! Category:Blog posts